Lost
by Greenandgoldlove
Summary: Arianna Locket is a twenty three year old woman who doesn't know how to make sense of her life. With new information coming to light about her world, she questions everything and understands nothing. Travel with Arianna as she relives her life and contemplates if it's all real. A certain blonde haired boy constantly pops up, forcing her to re visit their shared night of passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've wrote in quite a few years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. This won't be a story of any sort, just a couple of chapters. About four, max. Just a random idea I had and thought I would share with you guys. I'm already half way through writing chapter two, so that should be up soon. The M rating is for later chapters, where things will get just a little steamy, hehe. Please, drop me a review, good or constructive criticism, I don't mind. But please, no point blank hate. I have feelings ;). So yeah, enjoy!**

**P.s: I understand fanfictions need a disclaimer. But really? You know it, I know it, the whole of Fanfiction knows it. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter universe and characters are not mine. The only person I own is Arianna and her life.**

Arianna's stomach twisted nervously as she half hid herself behind the brick wall she was currently obscured by. Her large, green eyes searched frantically for the pale blonde head she had spied not moments before. A gaggle of witches and wizards passed in front of her, halting all her attempts at spying. With her rapidly decreasing patience, Arianna stretched on to her toes, hands gripping the rough brick beneath her fingers and continued her frenzied search.

When she failed in her attempts, she sank back onto her heels, the swarm of people in front of her dispensing down different ally ways and first year Hogwarts students excitedly entering stores for their supplies. With a breathy sigh, she turned to leave. A deep knotting sensation twisted in her gut as her emerald eyes connected with the molten silver that haunted her dreams. Panicked and unsure of what to do with herself, she quickly pulled her body behind the brick wall, flattening her bones into the jagged edges.

Arianna's cheeks flushed, her chest warming as her breathing increased dramatically loud and passers by shot her bewildered looks, gripping their children's arms and steering them away from the crazy lady lurking in the corner. With a strangled gulp, she peeked once more around the wall. She was both relieved and devastated to find that _he _wasn't waiting for her, eye brow raised quizzically.

As soon as Arianna arrived back to her small and lonely apartment, she noticed the book, face down on her breakfast bar. It was nearly complete, it's thick pages weighing on the left side. A burning desire to complete it filled her as soon as she spotted it and left her standing next to her front door, keys and grocery bag in hand, unsure of her next move. She already knew how it ended, even if she had never read it. The reason being, she had lived it.

With her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, Arianna placed her keys in the bowl next to her front door and moved across her living room. Her eyes lingered on the book as she placed her groceries away, filled the kettle with fresh water and placed it on the heated hob of her stove. Her gaze continued to linger and burn a hole into the pages as she busied herself with making a cup of tea and then cleaning up her mess. Finally, she couldn't put it off any more.

Cup of tea in hand, she snatched the book up as if she despised the very pages and curled up on her sofa. She placed the tea on the coffee table where other cups sat, dirty and tea stained. With a heavy sigh, she took a look at the front cover: Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. That was all it took. With a resounding slam, the book landed on the coffee table, closed and upside down.

Steaming hot tea dribbled out of her favourite tea cup, running along the glass of her coffee table and seeping into her forgotten morning newspaper, where a classic magical picture presented ruined tower blocks and rubble spread along the ground. Fire rising from the debris and dead bodies strewn across broken glass. The head line read: The destruction of Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry, five years today. Arianna groaned, scrubbing her hand down her face. It wasn't real.

It was never real. Any of it. Her life and so many others was a big, fat lie and it made her so, so angry. Mostly, because she couldn't tell anyone and didn't know what to do about it. Her head fell back against her sofa, a dull ache forming almost instantly. She hadn't meant to stumble across the books of her life, of her school. She had been in London, in the muggle world. A book store named Water stones. Ever curious and a closet book worm, she searched the rows of books.

Until one particular name caught her eye.

Harry Potter.

She thought she must be dreaming. Surely. She knew who Harry Potter was, of course she did. Everyone in the magical world did and it seemed, the muggle world. She had asked the muggle at the till what 'Harry Potter' was about and the woman just about died at her feet, her mouth opening and shutting like a gold fish.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!"

"Well yes, but..."

She continued on, completely oblivious to Arianna, who desperately strived for patience and reminded herself that she couldn't use magic in the presence of a muggle, much less on one.

"He is one of the most famous people in the history of books! Of course so is the author, J.K Rowling!"

"Who's J.K Rowling?"

"Oh my god!"

And on and on she had continued, mercilessly going into excruciating detail about who J.K Rowling was, what Harry Potter was, how many books there were and what happened in every one of them. There was also films. Needless to say she brought all seven books. Some of the titles confused her while some were so close to home she was nervous just looking at them. She'd then proceeded to buy all films and nearly fainted at the sight of the real Harry Potter on the front and in the film itself.

Not to mention, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, Hagrid. All of them. Even him. Voldemort. All of their private moments and life on a film for the muggle world and her, to see. It didn't take long for Arianna to work through the films and books and now all she had to complete was the ending of Deathly Hallows, not that she didn't know how it went. She had a live feed in her memory, her nightmares. She came to the conclusion that magic had occurred.

That this woman, J.K Rowling, had created her books in the muggle word and somehow, won the hearts of so many who desperately wished for Harry Potter to be real, unknowingly pushed them to manifest Arianna's world. The world she believed to be firm and real and there. Except it wasn't. How could it be? The proof was there, in black and white. Her life was a lie. Arianna's eyes travelled from the ceiling as her left arm lifted, her trembling fingers from her other hand moving to pull down her long sleeve.

A dreadful un ease rolled around her stomach at the sight of the fading dark mark engrained into her arm, burned deeply into her flesh. Was this not real? Was the searing heat in her arm, when Voldermort pressed his wand into it, not real? Was the look of pure delight on her parents face not real? The twist in her gut? The fear in her heart? Her body slowly slid down onto her sofa cushions, her legs coming up to her chest where she proceeded to curl into herself.

She was so alone and she didn't know how to think, or feel. She had no family left, they were sent straight to Azkaban after the war, and she never had friends. Apart from one pale, blonde haired boy... She rapidly shook her head. No. Twisting onto her back, Arianna sighed at the ceiling. The worst part was, she was never in the books, or the films. Her families name was never mentioned amongst Voldermorts followers or pure bloods.

She wasn't anywhere to be found and by god did she try hard to find herself, in more ways than one. But she couldn't. So why was she here? What was she doing here? Why had she suffered the loss of her parents? The fear under Voldermorts leadership? The heart break of Draco Malfoy? She groaned, hand flying to cover her face.

She didn't know where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crucio!"

Arianna's eyes turned down, her gaze blurring from the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. The muggle born witch in the centre of the room forced out another blood curling, excruciating scream that turned Arianna's insides. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the tick in Draco's jaw as he strained to keep his eyes on the horrifying scene before him. Arianna's mother gripped Arianna's hair, forcing her head up and her eyes on the bleeding witch.

Arianna repressed a cry of pain and flexed her fingers, curling them tightly into her fist and digging her nails into the palm of her hands. Her mother kept a painfully tight hold on her hair as she leaned into her left ear.

"Watch and learn," she hissed.

This time, a tear did fall down Arianna's cheek as she watched Voldemort continue his torture. She didn't want to watch and she certainly didn't want to learn. The witch on the ground caught Arianna's eye, their gaze locked as she screamed again, blood obscuring most her features and matting her blonde hair to her neck. "Please," she begged and Arianna felt more tears fall.

She quickly swiped them away before Voldemort or even her parents tortured her for her sympathy for the 'mud blood' not that she ever called them that. With one final spell and a point of his wand, Voldemort performed the most unforgivable curse. With a laugh, he walked away, stepping into the pool of blood that had seeped from the girls tortured body.

Arianna quickly bowed her head as he passed, as did the other death eaters. She watched as his blooded feet left red foot steps as he moved, his snake, Nagini, slithering beside him. A deep hate and malice rised within her, causing her to dig her nails even tighter into the skin of her palms, repressing the need to do or say something that would get her killed. When he left the room, the crowd dispensed and her mother finally released her hair.

Arianna's gaze lifted from her feet to the broken and battered body in the centre of the room. The horror of the girls final moments were etched onto her face. A sob broke from Ariannas chest and she quickly pressed her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the noise and the swirling vortex of emotions inside her. She kept her mouth covered as she continued to cry, desperately wanting to go and close the eyelids of the girl who was no older than herself. Who deserved none of this.

Mud blood burnt into her forehead, blood oozing from the burn, she looked like a broken rag-doll. Suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped her. She didn't turn away because she knew who the arms belonged to. She knew the scent that wrapped around her, comforting her. She cried into Draco's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking as he held on tighter. She grabbed at his back and shoulders, trying her hardest to mould her body with his. She found comfort where he lay no judgement for her tears.

"She was so young!" Arianna wailed.

"I know," he soothed.

"She didn't deserve it!"

"I know, shh."

She cried for a while longer into Draco's shoulder until his shirt was wet and snotty. Her thoughts stayed on the dead body in the room, as that was all it remained to be: a body. She so badly wanted to show the girl the respect she deserved by closing her eyes, or burying her. Informing her parents, something. Anything. It angered Arianna that the young girl couldn't even have peace in her death. She pulled away slowly, her cries tiny hiccups.

She hesitantly raised her eyes to Draco's who lifted a hand to tuck a lock of her fire red hair behind her ear. Her eyes nervously darted around the room, to find it was empty. Before anyone came back, she hurried over to the girl on the floor, gently closing her eyelids and praying that she found peace. As she pulled her wand from her pocket, to perform a cleaning spell, Draco's arms hooked underneath her arm pits, gently lifting her as he looked around him continuously.

"Hurry, we don't want anyone to notice our tears," he murmured softly.

That was the first time Arianna noticed his face was as wet as hers, the tracks shining softly under the moonlight that streamed into the parlour where they stood. "But I wanted to clean her up, she doesn't deserve to be left in that state, Draco," she began to protest, to no avail. Draco hurried her out of the room, gently shutting the door behind them so as not to draw attention to the young couple.

Both Arianna and Draco were un sure where Voldermort or the Death Eaters were. Half the time, being the youngest of the followers, they were left behind to guard the mansion. Although, they never spoke to each other or even stayed in the same room as each other. Arianna followed after Draco down the familiar corridors of Malfoy Manor. Ignoring the sharp pang as memories flooded her brain and played before her eyes, stinging them with long ago happiness when the sun shone and the world was warm.

A giggling child, being tickled relentlessly by a blonde haired boy...

A young man, nervously pulling at his bow tie upon the arrival of his crush...

A crying girl, heart broken from a break up, finding solace in her best friend who promised to punch whoever had hurt her so dearly...

His Arianna.

His.

A creaking door made Arianna snap back into reality. The large silver D, set into the oak, decorated with entwined emerald snakes and the Slytherine crest, made her belly turn over in excitement, an excitement felt by a young girl who at one time in her life had butterflies just looking at that door, that decoration, the very same initial. "Why are we going to your bedroom?" She whispered.

Despite her nervous question and onslaught of sexual memories, she continued to walk into his room, listening to him gently shut the door behind her. Arianna's eyes travelled the space, noticed not a lot had changed from the last time she was here. In fact, nothing had changed. The same old desk, quill and parchment in exactly the same place. Same rug, same hangings on the wall, same heavy, rich silk curtains and of course, the same four poster, cherry wood king sized bed.

Decorated with emerald green cushions, the Slytherine crest it's decoration, predictably. Large, goose down feather pillows in the same egg shell white. Same rich brown chest at the base of the bed, with a stitched in seat and golden pins. Arianna had to admit, the thing she favoured most in Draco's room was the heavy, luxuriously silky, emerald throw across the end of his bed. She was most pleased to find it still there and found herself stroking her fingers along it, a delicate shiver running down her spine.

It was un bearably soft against her creamy skin, she remembered clearly. The feel of it beneath her as Draco pulled all the way out of her before forcefully entering her again, extracting a loud, toe curling scream of delight from her swollen and pale pink lips. The way it slid and fell from her fingers as she tried with all her might to grip it when Draco had put her on all fours and disappeared between her thighs, where his hands had a bruising grip. His dangerously wicked tongue caressing her folds.

The silk wrapped around her legs as she watched the large ball of white light grow larger... Arianna quickly placed herself on the bed, refusing to dwelve any more into her own memories. Her eyes peeked up at Draco who was watching her intently. He cleared his throat as she caught him looking and looked away quickly before locking eyes with her once more. She squirmed under his gaze but refused to be the first to look away.

"I brought you here to sleep. You need it and no one is going to allow you to go home to do it. I thought you'd be most comfortable in here. As it's very," he coughed, eyes finally breaking their hold on Arianna's. "Familiar."

At first she protested but her body was already sinking into his plush covers, her muscles unwinding, her eyes drifting. Draco insisted she get under the covers and she did, her eyes stinging when she finally closed them. She didn't know what Draco did after she climbed into bed. All she knew was, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys. Sooo, I know I said the M rating was for later 'steamy activitives... But... I kind of just can't feel it. Not with Draco. I had this Harry Potter one shot randomly come at me, and it never included Draco or was based on sex, etc. It's more based on Arianna, I just thought it would be less boring to rope Draco in to. So the sex won't be heavy or anything amazing. It's just another expression of Arianna's feelings. For the sex scene alone, I would recommend listening to, 'I can't make you love me' by Bon Jovi but I prefer Jay Tylers version. **

Arianna's eye lashes fluttered open slowly. The after effects of sleep in her eyes making her adjustment to the light in the room difficult. She groaned softly, reaching to rub the heel of her hands across her eyelids. When her hands landed back on the bed, she rolled on to her stomach, her palm sliding beneath her cheek to act as a makeshift pillow. She yawned softly, looking at the door of her bedroom and realising, she was actually in her room.

Not Draco's.

She groaned for the second time, burying her face into her pillows before rolling once again, on to her back and looking at the ceiling. She had to stop dreaming all her memories. Why couldn't she have normal dreams? Or even weird ones, that didn't make sense and she forgot as soon as she woke up? Why memories? Memories of him. Memories, she was trying so hard to forget.

_Five years and eight months ago._

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I don't want to get married!" Draco fumed as he paced his room, dressed in nothing but a towel.

Arianna groaned, sprawled on her back and staring at the low slope of Draco's ceiling. "I know! You haven't stopped saying it for an hour," she drawled.

He scowled at her, continuing his frantic pacing. After a moment, Arianna began to frown. Herself, her parents, Draco and Draco's parents had dined together this evening, to celebrate the return of the Dark Lord and his upcoming victory. Arianna had expected as much, she knew her parents were big worshippers. They were open about their love for him. They never lied, which Arianna had to give them a little respect for.

Although she couldn't share their passion for the man who destroyed the lives of many. Of course, she could never say that out loud. She was a pure blood Slytherine, it would be shame-ful for her to admit she didn't want to be part of Voldemort's followers. She only kept her mouth shut in fear of being cast away, away from her parents, despite their sometimes vicious behaviour towards her.

But she wasn't scared of him killing her. She didn't fear death. She did however, find Lucius rather amusing when he spoke of the Dark Lord, as he always seemed to sweat or stammer. No one had ever asked Arianna's opinion and her parents just seemed to assume she wanted to devote herself to Voldemort as much as they did.

Did she hell.

This particular evening however, there was no mention of he-who-should-not-be-named, as she had expected. Only her parents and Draco's parents plan of pushing the two into an arranged marriage. Both Draco and Arianna had choked on their food, panicked eyes finding each other's. The main reason being, for the last three weeks they'd been at it like rabbits and thought they were being called out. But no, their parents wanted them to wed and by the sounds of it, soon.

Then to get on with baring the first child that would be a Locket-Malfoy, one of the best 'status's to have, according to them. It would be a pure blood, of course, with pure blood ancestors on both sides, dating back century's. Not to mention more money than Harry Potter. Draco and Arianna would receive the Malfoy Manor to continue the legacy of their names and Draco would receive a share in all Lucuis's money and work for him, not that Arianna really knew how he got his money or had any inkling as to what his job was.

At first, she was as horrified as Draco. It would be complete madness to get pregnant and try to start a family, raising a child, in the middle of a war. However, after they retreated to Draco's room and he took a shower, she couldn't stop thinking just how good of an idea it really was. At least, to marry Draco. Herself and Draco had been best friends from the mere age of four. They attended school together, had their own inside jokes, understood each other's body language and emotions. She'd recently lost her virginity to him and, not that she'd admit it to anyone but herself, she'd been in love with him since she was thirteen.

Now, lying here listening to Draco declare how much he didn't want her, was killing her.

"What's up?" The bed dipped as Draco sat beside her, the back of his palm rubbing across her cheek bone.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, enjoying his skin on hers and the warmth that seeped into her from his touch. She shook her head softly, sighing and fidgeting a little to get comfy.

"Come on, I know something's wrong. What is it?" He whispered close to her ear.

Delicate shivers ran softly down her spinal colum, goosebumps erupting across her exposed flesh and her nipples tightening. She slowly opened her eyes, locking automatically with Draco's. She swallowed softly and sat up, her hand cupping his face. He smiled softy and leaned into her hand, his own hand falling from her face to cup the back of her neck which sent a new round of shivers down her spine.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Her eyes betrayed her nervousness, despite her strong and unwavering voice. She knew this would be the last time, knew he wouldn't want her after she told him how much he meant to her; how much she needed him. She knew for certain he'd go running the moment she spoke the three words weighing heavy on her heart. He groaned low in his chest, his lips clashing with hers in a desperate and wet kiss.

A mewl came from Arianna's, her hands locking into his hair and pulling him down over her body as his lips continued to slant over hers. His hands were tender against her neck, her cheeks, in her hair. The small actions over sensitised her body, making just the brush of his hand on her thigh almost physically painful. Arianna movements grew desperate as her small hands tugged at his towel, trapped between her body and his.

She wanted him inside her, wanted that almighty, powerful connection that binded two bodies together. His breaths were ragged against her neck, his hands cupping her face and hip bone tightly. She could feel his ring crushing her cheek bone but she didn't care. Her lack of oxygen as he pressed her down with all his weight, didn't care. Didn't care about anything or anyone but this one man who turned her life upside and held her in pieces when she was broken.

Calmed and soothed her when she worried or dreamt of the up coming battle, the end of the peace and world she knew. She didn't know where they would be in eight months, didn't even know if anyone of them would be alive in eight months. She was fed up of being ruled by unseen forces and a future that was not here yet. She only wanted Draco and his love and his touch and she wanted it now.

"Easy," he whispered softly.

Arianna took a deep, shuddering breath and realised she had begun to cry. She didn't want Draco to see, didn't want to explain herself right now and destroy this perfect, wonderful moment. Her last moment with him. She nodded in agreement against his shoulder, letting him pull her up as he began to remove her top. She conspicuously dries her eyes with the cotton as she helped, before removing the item completely and dropping it to the floor.

Draco had his arms clasped around her in moments, un doing her bra with a small flick of the wrist. Her bra quickly joined her top before Draco sat back and looked at her. It was only in that moment did she realise her chest was heaving, her eye lashes trembling. His hands raised slowly, as if he was afraid to scare her off with sudden movements. They sat firm on her small hips when he finally did touch her, his gentle fingers skimming up down the side of her body, brushing the swell of her breasts.

Arianna's eyes wanted nothing more than flutter close and enjoy this moment, lie back and wither in pleasure at his achingly strong, warm hands touching and marking her as his. But her eyes didn't dare leave his face, couldn't look away from the fascination and the pure, raw lust painted there. Her heart squeezed as she wanted his eyes burn trails across her body. Arianna's chest throbbed harder, she could see the love in his gaze, his face.

She could feel it in hands, but he would never say it, because he would never realise it. She knew this, she always had but she fought it. Tonight, she wasn't going to fight it. She had, had enough. Was tired and so desperately wanted to give into a love he couldn't provide for her. Dracos eyes looked, connecting with hers as his thumbs brushed her nipples. A shock rippled through her, followed with her quiet gasp. He smiled to himself, his hands and thumbs running across her belly, towards her pyjama shorts.

Arianna couldn't take her eyes off him, couldn't stop looking at his flawless skin, his glowing silver eyes in the dark or his ridicously blonde hair. She loved him so much it physically hurt and she knew she had to tell him in the morning but right here, in what was left with her time with Draco, she would pretend he loved her in the same heart wrenching way.

His thumbs hooked into her shorts and panties, pulling them down together and removing them, together. Laid bare in front of him, Arianna's heart began to bounce against her rib cage, her pulse fluttering. She had been nude in front of Draco a few times now but her reaction to his hungry hands and eyes never changed. The catch in the back of his throat that transforms into a growl, deep in his chest. Before he grips her hard and pushes into her with such raw power she can't help but scream.

This time however, the catch was there. But the rest wasn't. There was no desperate thrusting, no back scratching or screams. There was simply Draco removing his towel to add to Ariannas discarded clothes before he lowered himself onto her, only balancing a minimal amount of his weight, so their skin was touching. Her breasts against his chest, his hips in hers, the one thing she desired against her aching and wet centre.

He stroked her hair softly, his fingertips running along the column of her throat and her bare shoulders. Arianna released a tight breath as he stroked his fingers along her scalp, her arms wrapped around his cool neck and hand buried in the strands of his white-blonde hair. A breathily moan passed her tingling lips as Draco pressed into her, slow and gentle, his lips on her neck and collar bones. His thrusts were slow, steady and rhythmic. His hands continued to touch her, love her, worship her.

Her hands returned the favour, her eyes prickling with tears at the sheer intensity of emotion balled inside her. It continued to grow and expand with Draco's thrust, her nose buried in his hair, inhaling his scent every time she took a ragged breath or let out a long moan. The pace they had set was so deliciously slow, the build of her pleasure and emotions were ten times stronger than anything she'd ever experienced with Draco or in her life.

They breathed each other's name repeatedly, arms clinging together for dear life and sweat making there bodies slippery. Draco's silk throw at the bottom of his bed had clung to her legs and Draco's, causing Draco's movements to become a little jagged and less paced. Arianna believed at one point she was looking down on them, as the ball inside her grew and burnt deep in her belly. They looked so beautiful together, more beautiful than she had ever realised. Both with pale, flawless skin.

Slim, soft bodies that wrapped and fit together like a puzzle piece. Her shocking red hair spilled across his black pillow cases, like spilled blood across a dark pavement. Her eyes were as wide and his silvery-grey, so different, so unique. With a startling jolt, Arianna felt herself fall back into her own body, like when you fall off a curb in your dreams and wake with a start. Before suddenly, her body exploded once more, flying apart at the seams.

Her emotions ripped her apart from the inside out, pressing down on her heart and her head and weighing her down, rooting her to the bed. Tears fell from her eyes, sliding across her rouged cheeks and bleeding into her hair. Draco followed her experience, the feel of his essence pouring inside her even more overwhelming than her own orgasm. For a moment they both panted for breath, Arianna quietly crying. Draco pressed a long kiss to her chest, exactly where her heart should be.

Her breath caught in her throat in surprise. A fresh round of hot tears pouring from her eyes. She'd never experienced a love so tender from a man so blinded. Draco settled his head on her belly, her fingers sliding through the messed strands of his hair and his warm scalp. Her eyes watched the ceiling as he stroked her thighs and sighed contentedly.

When she drifted off, her smile was bittersweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, here's chapter four. There is a sexual scene in here, so, pre warning. I thought chapter four would be the last one, but it's not. There will be a chapter five, which will be the ending. And what a twisted ending it will be ;). Enjoy!**

Arianna took a deep, ragged and forced breath as she walked through the wrought iron gates. Her feet led her up the stone path and upon a set of doors she hadn't seen in nearly six years. She raised her hand, her bottom lip quivering in fear. She noticed her hand was trembling too, and forced her fingers to curl into a fist. With a strangled swallow and a racing pulse, she knocked. Her heart felt as if it had dropped to her stomach the moment her small, pale fist connected with the black, front door.

There was no going back now, she would have to face him. Face reality, face the truth. Face her past too. It was time she told someone. As the seconds stretched before her, agonizingly slow, Arianna deliberated apperating out of there. She clutched her bag tightly to her side, weighed down with seven books and eight DVD's. Seven books and eight DVD's that would change the lives of all witches and wizards. But she had to start with one.

Suddenly, the latch lifted on the door and Arianna's stomach twisted uneasily. The moment Draco's form appeared and the door opened, Arianna's heart stopped. She felt seventeen again, with sweaty palms, a racing heart and butterflies in her stomach. She caught her trembling lower lip between her teeth before releasing it and pressing her lips together. Draco's eyes connected with hers, the shock rippling across them as they moved and looked over her, from the roots of her hair to her toes.

She knew she had changed, she had changed a lot. When Draco had last saw her, they were in the middle of Hogwarts grounds, shouting curses and watching chaos close in around them. She had fled without her parents, as Draco had left with his. Her parents refused to let the Dark Lord fight alone. They had told how much of a coward and disgrace she was and that no matter the out come, she was dead to them. She hadn't cried in front of them, she wouldn't let them see that weakness.

But as soon as she was alone, unsure how she was going to cope, she had cried herself to sleep. She never watched the fall of Voldermort, though she had seen it on one of the DVD's nestled in her bag. Back then, she had been a seventeen year old stick of a girl. Short, at 5'4 with small hips, small legs, a small waist, bust and bum. Small everything. Dyed, red hair, skimming her breasts, with her natural brown roots showing and green eyes that were always full of fear and determination.

Now, she had grown and evolved into a twenty three year old woman. Her legs had grew, her hips and bust too. Her waist had stayed small but she no longer looked under weight. She'd dyed her hair again, but this time it was a darker brown than her natural hair colour. Her hair had grown and spiralled, through the force of many muggle hair products and spilled across her shoulders, down to her waist. She had begun to use a 'sun bed' as the muggles called it, which left her lightly tanned, permanently.

With a fuller body, she wore clothes that exposed her beautiful shape with class. Her eyes raked greedily over Draco, drinking in a sight she hadn't been privy to for so long. He looked the same, only taller, more filled out in his arms and if only slightly darker than his usual alabaster skin. In the months that Voldermort had returned, she was used to seeing him in suits. Black, sharp, tailor made suits that reeked of money. Now, he stood in a causal pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. She noticed he had a faint five o'clock shadow too.

"Arianna," he mumbled.

Arianna smiled, a slow breaking across her face before turning into a grin that made Draco's heart squeeze tight. "Draco," she greeted. For the moment, the reason she was here was forgotten. The books, the DVD's, the things she needed to tell him. She just relished in the boy... This man, who took her heart and the virginity she offered him. Who looked after her and cared for her, as she did for him, when the world was dark and scary.

Without thinking, she threw herself at him. With her arms wide, her bag slid to the floor and she embraced him, her arms clutching him as fiercely as she had the night they made love. "Draco," she whispered happily. Draco wrapped his arms around her too, his hands buried in her hair and his lips kissing her temple. "Arianna," he breathed back. He clutched her tightly, lifting her off her feet and causing a shrill giggle to escape her lips.

Draco smiled into her hair, a warmth and happiness spreading through out his body. "It's been to long." The words didn't even encompass all the feeling and thoughts he'd wanted to express to her over the years, but for now, that was enough.

She pulled away, a grin still plastered to her face and refusing to leave. Draco returned it and quickly beckoned her inside, the pair of them falling over themselves like seventeen year olds once more. Arianna passed through the hallway, well aware on how to get to the parlour. Draco followed in soon after, still smiling. "Can I get you anything?"

With her bag settled by her side and sat in the leather arm chair, directly next to the large window, Arianna felt the full heat of the sun on her skin. She knew it had been warm this morning, thus her wardrobe choice of a mint green dress, frilling about her knees and square cut across her chest, paired with a light brown belt and matching shoes. But she didn't realise how warm.

"I'll have a lemonade, please." Arianna smiled.

Draco nodded, the smile on his face never easing and quickly looking to become permeant. He faintly called for Millie who apparated into the room almost instantly. Arianna held her breath, pressing her lips together. When she was younger, she was taught never to respect house elves, Draco the same. They had both followed their parents foot steps and gave no regards for the creatures.

However, as she had grown older, she had realised how cruel and immature her behaviour was, along with every other pure blood who had the same mind set of her parents. Now however, she didn't know where Draco's morals lay. She didn't know how much he'd changed or what had changed, apart from his physical appearance. Startlingly, Millie beamed up at Draco, dipping only slightly at the waist in a bow. Even more surprising, Draco bowed back.

Arianna let out a rush of air that came whistling out of her teeth. "Millie, could you please get myself and Miss Locket a glass of ice cold, fresh lemonade. Thank you very much." Millie nodded happily before apperating back out of the room.

Draco turned to Arianna who had a pleasant smile on her face. "What you grinning about over there?"

Arianna was going to answer him, tell him she was proud of him for not following in his fathers footsteps. For changing and bettering himself in more ways than just his manners towards house elves. But suddenly he was striding towards her, enveloping her in his arms and taking her up with him before kissing wildly, desperately, without breathing. Arianna gasped, her open mouth allowing Draco's probing tongue. Her fingers dug into his hair, as his did to hers.

They both tugged and pulled in equal measure. His tongue slanted over hers, swiping and twirling. Arianna moaned, legs fighting to get around his hips and her nails digging into his shoulder blades through his t-shirt. The sudden snap of apperation sounded in the room. Arianna let out of a startled gasp, wriggling to get from Draco's arms. He helped her slide to her feet, where she half hid behind his towering from. Peeking around Draco, she noticed it was Millie, looking rather ashen.

"I beg your pardon master, Millie didn't realise you was busy. Millie brought you and Miss Locket drinks."

"That's ok Millie, thank you." The small house elf nodded before apperating out of the room once more. Arianna burst out giggling, moving from behind Draco to take a glass and take a large, thirst quenching gulp from it. Draco laughed behind her, his chuckle more throaty and masculine than she remembered it. He followed suit behind her, taking his drink and drinking it almost to the bottom.

Arianna placed her glass down first, beginning to tour around the room as Draco watched her, placing his own drink down. Arianna noticed he had re decorated, so much so, that it barely looked like how she remembered it. She noticed however, the grand piano that sat in the far corner of the room. It was the only familiar thing she recognised. Arianna didn't know much about pianos. Didn't understand there makes or builds. But she knew this piano was beautiful.

Sleek, black in colour and wide set in it's frame. It stood on a plat form, with a small cushioned seat before it. The keys were pristine white and the piano as a whole bore no scratches or dents of any sort. It had been well looked after. She turned to face Draco, who had been watching her intently. He was still making sense of his whirling thoughts and feelings. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed her.

Didn't realise until she was standing at his door, her big green eyes staring up at him, as they did so many time when they were younger. She was stunningly beautiful, more so now at twenty three than seventeen.

"What you staring at?" She teased.

"You," he answered simply.

Arianna held back a gasp. Her stomach quivered and tightened. She didn't understand what was happening between them. Why had they kissed? They were acting like long lost lovers and she'd been here less than twenty minutes. She needed to focus on why she was here, talk to him about the things in her bag. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had missed him, so much. Within a few, long strides, Draco was across the room. He took her up in his arms again, before slamming her down on the piano.

Arianna gasped, her arms clutching him as they devoured each other's mouth, again. It was a brutal kiss, full of teeth, tongue and hard lips. Before Arianna knew it, Draco was pushing up the skirt of her dress, gripping and running his hands over her thighs. Arianna moaned into Draco's mouth, her hands flying to his belt, tugging and pulling desperately. Draco seemed to get the hint, helping her un do his belt before throwing it to the floor and un zipping his trousers.

Arianna's head was all over the place, lust blossoming deep and dark in her belly. Draco lifted her once more, his large hands pulling her black thong down. He threw it into a random direction before spreading her legs. With in all the frenzied clothes stripping and desperate kissing, Arianna hadn't stopped to think what any of this meant. Where this would take her. With in seconds, Draco was slamming into her. She let out a cry, her face buried into his neck and his hand cradling her head to him.

His fingers ran through her curls, his thrust deep but slow, paced. It reminded her so much of the last night they'd slept together. Tears prickled in her eyes but she didn't want it. She had loved going slow with Draco, making love. But she had missed him, was frustrated with him for never seeking her out. For not coming after her, for not realising he was in love with her. She growled, her head lifting and her hands gripping at Draco's neck. He growled back at her, his thrusts faster, harder.

The piano shook, Arianna shook. Her teeth knocked against his, her nails pulling at his top and scratching harshly at the skin of his back. "Faster," she begged.

Another growl rumbled deep from Draco's chest and Arianna couldn't seem to keep a hold of her thoughts. It was so different, sex with an adult Draco. Draco the man, with Arianna as a woman. She never knew what she wanted as a teenager, they'd both been cautious, unsure in how to handle each other or move. Now, they knew. They had experience. Arianna knew what she wanted, what she craved, what tipped her over and sent her hurtling towards the edge of no return.

Draco knew how to move his hips, what angle to press, how to hold her, how to fuck her. They both loved it, both relished in the difference and the familiarity. She gave a pleasured cry as he moved her, fast as lighting and bent her over the piano, chest pressed flat against the top. His hands gripped her hips, tight and bruising. His thighs pressed against the back of hers, the room resounding with their combined crys and the sounds of their bodies meeting.

Arianna stretched, her hands gripping the other edge of the piano, pressing herself harder on to Draco, who was sure he hadn't seen anything sexier in his life. Arianna's eyes screwed shut, her bare thighs turning red from the edge of the piano scratching at her skin, every time Draco pounded into her without mercy. Her face pressed against the piano, her sweaty forehead finding solace against the coolness. Her stomach tightened harder, the ball inside her ready to explode.

"Dracooo," she cried.

Draco gritted his teeth, his nails digging tightly into Arianna's tanned skin. He was so, unbelievably close. But he wanted Arianna to finish first. He wanted to show her that he was a strong man now, not a wiry muscled teenager who couldn't go in a shag for longer than two minutes. But he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She was so familiar to him, yet so different. Her body was out of this world and the hair falling down her back, brushing against his fingers, surely felt like it was going to be his undoing.

He always did love long hair. She was so tight and warm, so loving. Everything about her reminded him of home, of happiness. A time of child hood, of teenagers not knowing who they were or what they wanted out of life. Draco leaned over Arianna's body, inhaling her scent. Almonds and honey. He closed his eyes, pressing harder, thrusting harder. Just his name on her lips was killing him.

She was getting tighter, he could feel it and Arianna knew he was close to finishing. She opened her mouth to tell him, to scream and cry about how hard she was going to cum for him, for her Draco. But before she could, she noticed something. Draco had stretched over her body, his hands entwining with hers on the edge of the piano. What she noticed, glinting in the sun light and taunting her, twisting her insides and breaking her heart, was a wedding ring.

Arianna let out a sob, a sob of betrayal, a sob of emotion she didn't understand. To know he had willingly fucked her, touched her like she was his. But she wasn't, and he wasn't hers. He never would be. Draco halted suddenly, noticing her shaking shoulders and crys that we're so pained, they couldn't be from pleasure. He quickly pulled away, painfully tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Arianna, what's wrong?" He asked urgently, tugging at her shoulders to pull her up.

Arianna shook him off, standing up and rushing around the room, trying to find her underwear. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

She shoved her thong on, sure it was on inside out and knowing it was twisted on the side. She didn't care. She ran for her bag, ready to apperate her crying ass out of there, before Draco laid a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded.

She spun to face him, wrenching her arm away. Her face was twisted in a sneer but her cheeks were still wet with tears. "You're married," she hissed.

He blanched, looking away guiltily. She covered her hand with her mouth as another cry left her throat. He turned to face her, his heart wrenching at her devastated expression. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"You bastard."

Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Arianna hadn't realised where she was thinking of until she apparated to the one place she promised herself, under any circumstances, she wouldn't return to. She landed in a heap, her thoughts so jumbled she was surprised she hadn't sliced herself in half. Her gaze sweeped over her once child hood home, which had one existing room. The rest had been burnt in the search for her parents after the war, by Aurors, intent on putting them away for their war crimes.

Arianna never understood why she was pardoned. Something about her being to young to be consenting in the dark mark and any evil acts that had followed that. Draco had received the same mercy, leaving them the only two that didn't get sent to Azkaban. Draco. She let out a strangled cry of every emotion inside her she couldn't even begin to decipher. Why did he do that to her? Why did he touch her, act as if he loved her, when he was married?

Arianna crumpled under the questions, covering her face with her hands. She hated him. She hated her life. She hated her past, her present and any future heading her way. How could she live knowing her life was a lie? How could she bring children into the world, marry, without knowing if it was her choice or because of new fucking book? She didn't want to be here. This was all fake. Suddenly, the house morphed, showing her a white ceiling.

Something heavy and metal clamped around her wrists and ankles. Faces swam before her vision. "Arianna?" Arianna blinked, falling back from her knees on to her arse. What the hell? She shook her head, grabbing at the bag and apparating away from the one place in the world, apart from Malfoy Manor, she didn't want to be near. She popped into existence at the Ministry Of Magic, receiving a few odd looks. She noticed that a couple of wizards on guard stepped forward before retreating back, recognising her as Arianna Locket, pure blood and rich witch.

She realised that not many people just apperated in after the war, as it caused to many heart attacks and un needed panic. Not sure of her own plan, she took a deep breath, taking a stand on the razor thin edge of the fountain in the centre of the black tiled, cold room. She took another deep breath and pressed her wand to her neck, enhancing the volume of her voice to one of a microphone. She didn't want to repeat this, her stomach was twisting with nerves.

"Hello everyone," she greeted.

Hundreds of eyes turned upon her, most startled and confused. She sincerely hoped no one saw her a threat and alerted someone to come and get her down. She wanted this dealt with, now. "I have something I need to tell you all, something extremely important," she began, her voice carrying and resounding off the walls. She took a deep breath before she continued on. "Your life... All of your lives, the whole wizarding world... Is a lie."

An outraged burst of speech washed over the entire Ministry. Shouts of anger and disbelieve shot at her, demanding she end her lies and asking what she could possibly get out of this. Was she feeling ok? Was a potion addling her brain? She quickly dug out the books from her bag, throwing them into the crowd and praying she didn't hit anyone on the head. The DVD's followed soon after.

"Our lives, the beginning and end of Voldermort are in these pages and on those DVD's!" She shouted to the crowd.

"Impossible!"

"That's outrageous!"

"How could this be true?"

"Someone alert the guards!"

Arianna's eyes swam across the crowd, her ears picking up the disbelief that was so clearly etched over their faces. Her stomach prickled uneasy. No one was going to believe her. She gulped, her heart pounding. She was suddenly transported again, eyes connecting with her mothers, wide and frightened. "Arianna? Arianna are you awake?" She suddenly turned shaking and Arianna could feel herself convulsing. "Nurse! Nurse!"

Arianna opened her eyes once more, still in the Ministry. She felt wobbly and steadied herself on the edge of the fountain, she wasn't going to fall in. How had she seen her mother? What was going on? Her heart beat was speeding up, scaring her. "You're crazy!" Some shouted from the crowd. Arianna was shifted in time again. Everything was so much brighter here, white everywhere. Fuzzier. She could tell, somehow she was further back in time than wherever she had just been.

Her mother, somehow, stood before her, scowling at a doctor. "My daughter is not crazy!" Arianna suddenly felt herself falling, heading straight for the fountain behind her. Screams echoed around the room. It seemed to happen so slow. It was very cliche, but it was how it was. She was sure she caught Draco's eye as she slipped. She saw her wand twirl through the air, spinning before her in a blur of thin, dark wood.

She saw her own legs fly in the air, felt the air brush her face and heard it whistle in her ears. Her body fell into the water in almost slow motion. The freezing cold liquid stung her skin the moment it encased her body. She sank to the bottom, a burn shooting through her nostrils and down her throat as the water seeped into her, drowning her. She realised with horror, the fountain was enchanted. It seemed ankle deep at a glance but it was as deep as a river.

There was nothing slow motion about her sinking. She couldn't find it in her to try and swim. Finally, she hit the bottom and watched her hair swim around her face. Her eyes froze wide as she saw a hooded black figure. Was that a dementor? The thing turned it's head, as if it heard and headed straight for her. Without warning it slammed into her body, tearing her apart from the inside out. She screamed, soundlessly. Water surged down her throat, scalding her body inside out.

Without warning, she saw Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Voldermort. Everything and anything that had ever been in her life surged into her body. It wracked her body, screaming erupting from deep in her chest. Her lungs burned, her hands scratched desperately at every approaching figure but passed through them as if they were made of mist. She suddenly woke, screaming. She attempted to sit but fell back down, instantly, realising she was strapped down.

She twisted and turned, noticing her ankles were free. She was crying and she didn't know why. There was people at her side instantly, nurses she realised and her parents. "Mom, dad?! How did you escape Azkaban?" Her parents exchanged looks as a nurse began to fill a syringe with liquid. "Mom? Dad?!" She shouted desperately. Her heart was hammering, scared. Her brain buzzed. What was going on? One minute she was drowning, the next she was someone, with her escaped parents.

"Where's Draco? Get away from me!" She screamed at an approaching nurse, thrashing wildly on the bed. Several nurses and doctors held her down, firing instructions to one another. Her mother turned into her fathers chest crying, shoulders shaking. "Mother! Help! Get my wand! My wand!"

Her mother turned to the doctor, crying as loud as Arianna. "If you sedate her she'll go back! She'll go back to that fantasy!"

"That's not the case I'm afraid, Susan."

"What are you talking about?!"

"We've noticed a pattern..."

"Tell me!" Susan screeched, looking to her screaming daughter.

"When she goes back, her 'life' will reset. It'll be the start of her 'world'."

The needle stuck in Arianna moments later, as she tried to work out what was going on, her tears soaking her face. She cried loudly, although a mist spread through out, forcing her to be calm. She sunk back into the pillows, her eyes heavy. She barely managed to talk to her mother. "Mom, you and dad get out of here. The Aurors will be here soon," she mumbled.

Her mother turned, gazing upon her sedated daughter. She gently edged to her bedside, her prison, as the staff dispensed. "Sweet heart, they're no Aurors. No wands, no magic. You've been living in your head sweetheart. You've been here for nearly twelve years. You're in a hospital and everyone here's going to help you get better," she whispered, tears sliding over her cheeks.

Arianna mumbled sleepily, her mothers words lost on her.

It was her first day of Hogwarts today.

**Authors note: Hello! So, that was the end! I don't know if I'm entirely happy with it and may even decide to edit it in the future, I'm sure. But for now, this is the finish. Did you like it? Please, drop me a review, I'd love it. Thank you to absolutely everybody that added this to their favourites or followed it, it means an awful lot.**


End file.
